In general, an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) may have an antenna for wireless communication. At least a portion of a housing of the electronic device may be made of a metal, and a portion or the entire of the metal housing may be used as an antenna of the electronic device.
An electronic device of the related art includes an antenna and a power supply unit that applies a radio frequency (RF) signal to the antenna. It is difficult to form resonance of a low frequency band to a high frequency band, i.e., a broadband with an antenna and a power supply unit.
Further, in the electronic device of the related art, even if a desired frequency of resonance occurs, there is a problem that a performance of additional other necessary frequencies is deteriorated.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.